Son of shadow
by Danica4412
Summary: Severus Snape waits for the express to Hogwarts, while he is discussing how to deal with being a demigod and a magician. (Marauders Era) (Occ Severus) (Possible pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Eileen Prince was a mage born in the middle of a pure blood family, a recognized sorceress for all privileged to know her. She was acclaimed as a genius among her family and friends, each of her teachers expected nothing less than excellence and she always reached.

Expert in potions, able to perform spells with an enviable facility, endowed with a great connection to magic. It was hoped that his future in the magical world was outstanding, everyone hoped that his name would be recognized among all who knew about magic.

And it could have been so. In fact, it could be the most famous of all.

When Eileen was 26, she was able to discover something beyond what Hogwarts could teach her, far more than any wizard could teach her.

She managed to create a way to travel to another world.

A world where wizards did not exist, a strange world where thousands of monsters strove to hunt young children, but for some reason nobody cared. The world of the gods.

Eileen could have done so much in those moments, could have put its last name in the history of the magical world, could have carried to the magician blood in that new world, could have created a connection between both dimensions.

But instead, she falls in love. She fell in love with a god.

Hades would claim that it was not her fault, Eileen was a woman not only with extraordinary intelligence, but also with a rare beauty among mortals, perhaps because she was not, but he never knew.

With hair and eyes as dark as night, immaculate and pale skin and a presence as mysterious and magical as if it were a deity of night.

For Eileen to resist a god like Hades was not easy either. And a few months later the fruit between the love of both would be on the way.

But of course not everything would be easy.

Eileen gradually learned from Hades' mouth how exactly that world worked, about the presence of every god of the Olympus, the demigods and the dangers they would experience day by day, the fact that Hades should return with his wife Persephone to underworld, the fact that the child in his womb was not allowed ...

At that time he feared for the life of his son, Hades warned him that another god could try to kill the child when he was born, even try to kill her. Even if for some reason the gods took pity on their lives, the child's scent would soon attract all sorts of monsters, and they would not fear to pass over it either. Hades did not really provide a solution, just warnings and Eileen feared, feared by the child that he was destined to perish in that world, where perhaps his magic would not be enough to save him. Eileen was clever, strong and brave, but especially at the time Eileen was a mother and her son would be the priority.

Determined, she informed Hades that for her own good and that of her son she would leave the country, that her intentions were to disappear from the map forever. Hades wanted to object to him, but he could not know that in the end, escape was the best solution for a safe life. And before the child was born Hades and Eileen had their last date walking in the snow in an empty park. After that Eileen returned to her world, forgetting everything she could ever be for her son.

Of course, his problems did not end there.

While she and her son could sleep in peace, her family would force her to talk about her pregnancy and what happened the time she disappeared. And Eileen again feared what might happen to her son. I flee to the Muggle world with the painful idea that I would never see his parents or grandfathers again, fleeing knowing that his name would never be recognized again.

Eileen met a muggle man, a nasty and horrible man, but who could supply him with what he needed. A house and money to raise your child.

Thus, marrying after 4 months of knowing, Eileen forget its last name changing it by Snape, of Tobias Snape, an alcoholic idiot that happened to him shouting. But he accepted her at home.

Soon afterwards the so-called child would be born, a child Eileen found so extremely similar to the god of the underworld, but as pale as she. A demigod and a magician.

Eileen confessed about its magical origin to Tobias, he did not take it well and found it ridiculous, the subject would become a Taboo quickly. But the subject of the origin and the father of the child was never mentioned.

The child had the opportunity to grow up in a normal home, definitely not perfect, but Eileen was proud to say that her son would not be in danger under his wing. At least not for a long time, until a small letter burst into the tranquility that cost so much effort and the little one was forced to know its origin. To know the fact that he was unique in the human spice and would have to deal with it.

"That's your story, Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

If you ask a child what was the ... the "weirdest" day of his life would probably respond that the day a man in a tunic comes with a letter to tell you that you are a magician and you go to a school of magicians to do things of magicians. A whole show. Severus could confirm it with the shrieks that her neighbor Lily, they released for 5 minutes, her parents also screamed, but in a shorter interval of time.

Thus probably the existence of magic would no longer be secret for anyone.

There was also the possibility that you were a child of magicians and that letter would never come, that you were raised among magic, but you could never achieve it. That definitely would also be a "weird" day.

Severus could confirm that he could overcome his "rare" days with ease. In fact the letter and the magic was the most normal part he remembers, the rest of his day would have surprised the very Merlin.

And is that when his mother took him to the room and sat in front of her with a seriousness even worse than the one he carries each day. Then while it seems that tells you a kind of fantastic story worthy of fairy tale, it releases you that is really the story of how you were born, how you were born to be the son of a god, a god of another world.

Severus looked at his mother as if waiting for something else, something that made sense. He even started laughing and confirmed that it was all a joke.

But her mother had never made a joke, in fact, she rarely smiled, and yes, that was a sad thing, but now her head was trying to assimilate what she said.

"Then I am Hades' son," Severus murmured. It was not a question, but it did not sound safe either. "Mom." Severus looked at Eileen questioningly, he wanted to say something, but he did not know that.

"Severus." Eileen sighed. "I can not keep you by my side. I feared that the day would come when you received your letter, even wish it never came and that for some reason your heritage annulled your magic .- She broke the visual contact with his son. "Could not lie to you, sooner or later your powers would wake up, your demigod powers."

"What do you mean by that?" Ask confused.

"Hades is a very powerful god, the god of the dead, the underworld and the shadows and that is why his children tend to be very powerful, that is why the monsters persecute them much more, as I told you. Your powers do not wake up yet, but they will not be long. And we can not allow anyone to find out."

Severus looked at his mother, not really understanding why he was so careful to hide it, even to the point of totally changing his life. Eileen guessed the thought of her son.

"Hades ... Hades had the power to control the shadows, he had absolute control over death, he could freeze a room only in anger, he could summon an army of skeletons and thousands of people and bones at the same time." Severus was really stunned in those moments, his face was completely disengaged." If you get even a thousandth of his power, you would be too dangerous. Even worse, you would draw the attention of the wrong people."

Severus looked at the floor, still did not completely understand what his mother was referring to wrong people. Would he really change so much that others would know his nature? What exactly could they do to him?

"You're a very young Severus, you still do not understand." For a few minutes they decided to remain silent, the younger still seemed too stunned to continue with all the questions and his mother struggled with the enormous emotional weight of telling the truth to her son. Finally he raised his head again and in a soft voice spoke to him. "Tomorrow we will go to the alley Diagon to buy your tools, you will need a complete set for your class of potions, I think I know the perfect place."

Severus only nodded quickly. He had completely forgotten the fact that he was officially a magician and would soon go to the most prestigious school in Europe. That was definitely going on in the back of his mind, he still had too many doubts about what he was. His mother had called him a 'bridge between two worlds' and that was not good. Severus now thought he had some kind of responsibility just because he was different from everyone else. His mother had already put the burden on him to keep the secret, and although his intention was not to stress or overwhelm him, he had to be clear that he could not reveal his origin.

Before he knew it, her mother had already left the room, leaving him lost in thought. Severus can not find a better way to go to bed. Yes, it was seven o'clock in the afternoon and he should be totally thrilled by the fact that he was a magician, who would go to a school of magicians to do things of magicians. But Severus just wanted to sleep.

Woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning, without a flash of sleep. His mother would not wake up in a few hours, she liked to take advantage of rest now that his father was traveling and Severus believed she deserved it.

He could not deny that he was somewhat anxious to go to the famous alley and finally know his mother's world, because in his eleven years of life I never came to see more than mere quick levitation spells. Dad got very angry when-

Just a moment.

Yesterday he had learned that he was not really his father, that the irresponsible that all he does is scream and get angry with his mother was not really related to him. That made Severus happy, he had always insulted and cursed his father in his mind, a part of him was really relieved that he had nothing to do with Tobias. No father. Tobias

His real father was Hades. His real father was Hades, the god of the underworld.

Severus got to his feet and went to the corner of his room, a corner that was always dark and gloomy by the reflection of the window. If he was the son of Hades, then somehow he had to manifest himself, right?

He ran his hand into the shadows until he was completely submerged in these, he stood still, waiting for something, did not know exactly, but waited. In the end nothing happened, neither a new sensation, nor a change in the shadows, nor a manifestation of his father. Sigh. It was just ridiculous, it was not as if only to learn that it was the son of a god his powers began to manifest. It's not like something really has to change.

He headed to the bathroom to shower, trying to concentrate on shopping for Hogwarts and the fact that he would very soon be a magician. According to her mother's stories, she was one of the best in the whole school, so he should follow in his footsteps, right?

He would have liked to put his magic into practice. Sure thousands of students from magical families took advantage of him, so he would have to double the effort in his classes to reach the pure blood. Also the fact that he hoped he would not have to go through any inconveniences about his blood, that is, being mixed blood was already a problem. Maybe that's why her mother did not want her to reveal her inheritance. By the discrimination to the blood.

Also the one in which house would remain. His mother was a Slytherin, so by inheritance would he be one too? What were the other houses? He had never really asked and now he regretted it. Quickly down to where his mother had barely got out of bed.

"Mother." His mother looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It was strange to see him so excited, but then he smiled remembering that they would go for his materials.

"Are you anxious?" Eileen ask, serving tea.

"Mother, what are the Hogwarts houses?" "I ignore her mother's question, looking at her anxiously.

His mother frowned at him and looked back at the floor, remembering.

"Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." She said finally taking a seat in front of him.

"If you went to Slytherin, does that mean me too?"

His mother looked at him in surprise, did not expect his son's interest in the houses. "No, well ... many families share their inheritance in houses, but ... really the important thing is the values of each one." Severus saw him with question. "Gryffindor is known for his bravery, Slytherin for his ambition, Hufflepuff for his loyalty and Ravenclaw for intelligence."

It really seemed to Severus that all the houses were fantastic, each with a very important value. How will they know which is better for him? What would be its predominant value?

"However ..." The voice more would be of his mother the out of his reverie. "You must understand that in every house there are prejudices and that you must be very careful.- Severus simply looked at him, he did not want to continue bothering her with questions. Luckily she seemed to understand their looks. "The Hufflepuff are weak or weeping, because one of their characteristics is kindness and usually they are not very ... sagacious. The Ravenclaw are the smarty and smug, you know, by their intelligence. The Sly are the villains." Eileen looked at the ceiling, filling with old memories." Yes, I do not deny that there are people there who are not exactly teddy bears, even if you stay there I would recommend that you be careful with your friendships. But people usually think that there are only villains there who appeal to the good in the world." His eyes twitched in irritation. "Especially the Gryffindors, they are the stupid ones, at least for the snakes and the crows. There is also some preference, everyone thinks that they are a type of hero or something."

"Whoa." Severus said.

"What I mean." Eileen quickly spoke again. "It is that no matter what house you are in, you will be judged, not by your values, especially in Sly or Hufflepuff. But you should not let yourself go, show them that a stupid reputation does not represent you, be yourself without import where you are. Remember that with loyalty, ambition, intelligence or courage you will be well. Because it's you."

Severus felt his eyes moisten, they were few times those his mother spoke to him with that depth, she could give a great support. It was a pity she could only get away with it when his fath- Tobias was away.

After the most enjoyable breakfast in Severus' life, his mother insisted on going immediately to Diagon Alley. Get in early and soon better.

They walked for quite some time until they reached what looked like an old tavern of very poor quality. Severus looked at his mother, but this was limited to take him behind this to a small space of brick walls. The child shrank into his confused place, when he noticed that his mother pressed a series of bricks in a specific order. The wall she touched suddenly disappeared before his eyes, although he quickly tried to hide her surprise, he did not want to be so obvious.

The alley was like a normal street, what stood out were some shops too curious, some even do not precie very sure. There were not too many people walking, probably because of how early it was.

His mother took him to a bank, a magic bank of course. Where empty an account in the name of Eileen Snape, his son was surprised by the amount of money, although knowing the origins of its mother no longer should surprise him so much.

"How about we start with a nice tunic?" Eileen asked, Severus simply told her to decide where to start buying and he would follow.

They entered the clothing store of Twilfitt and Tatting, where a man too swift and bony I did not take more than a minute to practically put a tunic over the head of Severus, which can be said to have been wonderful. It seems that the man alone with the eye knew your size. Then they went to buy their cauldron, that process was even slower. His mother bought all the necessary pens and parchments, possibly until the last year.

When they reached a store that covered books to the ceiling, her mother walked directly to the manager. "I want these books." She handed him a list. "In ancient Greek edition."

"Greek?" The woman frowned at the titles.

"I know you must have them in Greek," Eileen said firmly. "If there is any extra tax you should know that money is no problem."

"No!" Said the woman quickly, somewhat nervous. "I'll bring the issues immediately," She said as he left.

"Mother." From the overload of emotion in her head from the fact that it was the blending of two worlds almost made her forget the fact that she was dyslexic. With luck I could read six letters together per minute. - If I can not read my native language, how will I do it with Greek?

"I did not tell you." Her mother became nervous and looked embarrassed. "The demigods can only read ancient Greek."

Severus almost started complaining to her in the middle of the shop, except for that the lady came in a hurry with a pile of old-looking books. She wrapped them carefully and his mother quickly led him out of the tent.

"Do not you think he suspects?" Severus asked.

"No, i scare her." She replied simply.

They went their way, got some special ingredients, his mother had promised to teach him something basic about potions. That pleased Severus very much, he hope Tobias went away more often.

At the end of the day they came to Ollivanders, the best wand shop according to their mother.

"Very well young man," Mr. Ollivander said cheerfully with a wand in his hands. "Let's begin." I mutter, putting the wand in Severus's hand. "Fresno, 10 inch, Kelpie hair core. How do you feel?

"Nothing." I reply somewhat disappointed Severus, literally like having his class pencil in his hand, not even a sign of rejection.

"Don't be discouraged." I answer cheerfully, leaving the wand aside. "What is it? Chestnut, core of unicorn hair, 9 inch."

"Nothing," Severus repeated with a frown.

They went through three other totally different wands. Snape began to despair, that was not at all like buying a tunic or a cauldron. What if he did not find a wand? Could I go to Hogwarts? What if his demigod nature prevented him from using a wand?

"Try this, elder, core of dragon heart fiber, 13 inches."

Severus took the wand without too much encouragement, perhaps he should concentrate on his demigod legacy and not the magic if he continued like this.

When the wand touched his hand, a strange sensation ran from head to foot to Severus,A feeling of cold, strangely pleasant and reassuring. However, not only within it did its power manifest itself. Between his fingers a soft shadow began to slide, quickly obscuring the wand, ending with a dark flash on the tip of it that vanished like a dark breeze.

From the expression of Mr. Ollivander, I guess that did not happen too often, and of course not. His demigod side had first appeared, and on his wand!

"Well ... that was ... unusual." I'm talking about the manufacturer watching the wand in Severus's hands. Making him get nervous. "We definitely find your wand Severus."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus really still had no idea how to feel about the fact that his magical blood and blood ... of God would have to coexist in his body. Was that really possible? Possible without him getting hurt? Injured? Dead?

If he died, would he meet his father?

Ugh, normal children would not have to deal with their existential problems.

He should be totally stunned playing trying to do magic like his neighbor, even if he was trying in the middle of a park, in which anyone could look out and discover it.

Oh sure, Lily Evans, one of the few people who do not marginalize him socially. Maybe he could blame that on his Hades heritage. The scene was interrupted by a long-necked brat. It was not judging without knowing, but that girl was shouting at Lily as if there was not a tomorrow, apparently for being the magic phenomenon. Severus did not want to imagine what she would think of him and his family. Probably he be a mega-phenomenon.

A few seconds later the brat shouted things too hurtful to be a girl under twelve, she left without caring about her sister's feelings and left Lily crying in the middle of the abandoned place.

Sigh, it's not that I really wanted to go to comfort her, I was not very good at that. But Lily was not a bad person who deserved to cry. Gods, she had not even done something wrong, it's not like it's her fault to be born with magic. Besides Lily had accompanied him a couple of times in her reading of the library, she waited patiently for Severus to finish ordering the letters that his dyslexia seemed to love to intermingle. They shared a literary taste that often led them to pleasant talks.

With that constant thought, he went down to where she was. Willing to put his hand on his shoulder or what he was supposed to do.

"Lily." The young redhead looked at him surprised for a moment, she was startled. "Are you ok?" Of course she was not, he felt something stupid to ask that question.

"Severus ..." She looked at him almost as if he wanted to explain why he was there. "Yes, I just ... um ... problems with my sister. You would not understand." Speak decayed.

"You're not a phenomenon, magic is something wonderful."

Lily raised her head quickly, now only looked in shock. Severus wanted to slap himself, the words were not his strong and never would be.

"I am also a magician, er ..." His cheeks colored and his hands tightened his jacket. "I will also go to Hogwarts, sorry, I could not help but listen to them." Of course, the neighbors of the other town either.

The face of the redhead went from a sad facet to blush quickly and then lower her head. "I- I did we had done so much scandal."

"Don't worry, I think nobody was ... attentive enough." _Or interested_ , he thought.

"Severus ... Snape Right?" Lily asked.

"Indeed"

"I feel all that, my ... my sister is not very happy with the fact that I am is a witch." Under her head, sad and she hugged her knees.

Severus patted his shoulder gently, he was sure that was something like a sign of support. " And... Why?" Ask timidly. "I see no reason to talk to you like that."

The girl sighed almost tired and entering into confidence told him. "She thinks I am a phenomenon, she claims me for ruining her perfect life or something like that. Let everyone make fun of her and her strange monster sister."

"You're not a monster." He frowned. "We're not monsters." _You're not at least_. Severus thought.

"Thanks ..." Lily gave him a weak smile thanking him. "But I think I should go home, Tuni can not get mad forever."

"Tuni?" Severus avoided the mouth in a smile.

"Yes, for Petunia." Explain. "Our families have a thing for names with flowers. My grandfather was called Jacinto and my great-grandmothers were called Lila and Dalia."

"Oh ..." He said not knowing what to answer. "Well ... luck with your sister, I'm sure she would reconsider."

"I hope so" She whispered as he got up and left. Severus imitated her and decided it was best to go home. Probably lunch was served, this means soup, his mother always cooked soup. Vegetable soup, stewed meat, tomato soup, pumpkin soup, chicken broth, etc. He really loved to cook anything that required a variety of ingredients mixed in a hot pot, that was assimilated to the fact that he still could not forget his magical roots, nor the potions.

As he supposed the meal of the day would be a great spring stew, with more vegetables than stew really, but did not care, not while it was still so delicious. The food passed in too much silence, none of them wanted to say anything. You could not hear the sound of the soup when it was swallowed, Eileen gave Severus the spoon in his hand if he swallowed the soup, he said it was an unpleasant and rude habit.

"Severus." Eileen spoke after both after both finished eating, his tone was more serious than he was normally using those days, so Severus guess she would speak something serious or the like . "There is something I want give you before go to Hogwarts. It's ... it was your father's, he gave it to me before I left. He said it was a gift for you, in case you needed it someday."

After releasing that too impressive information as if nothing, Eileen left the table and went to the basement of the house. Severus only looked like a stone statue, his mind processed the information too quickly without reaching a clear conclusion. The fact that a god had given him a gift was too incredible to believe. What kind of gift could it be? Severus could not imagine it.

His mother returned to the table and the boy immediately stretched his neck to observe it better, in his hand he was carrying a dark object that he could not identify with the naked eye. When his mother placed him on the table, he could see that it was a… bracelet?

"This is a leather bracelet brought from the same underworld." She explained. "His name is Dérma and he is very special."

When Severus hold her, he realized that she was winding herself up and staying still, which made her fit perfectly to her wrist. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Did his father leave him a kind of friendship bracelet? And because it was called Dérma? Is weird

"Unwrap it." ordered his mother.

When he obeyed the small leather strap grew too quickly for his eyes, he felt a much greater weight in his hand. By the surprise, he almost fell to the floor cause where a leather strap was supposed to be, there was a sword that was little more than three feet tall, dark in its entirety. It seemed all made of pure and shiny iron, except for the part of the handle that felt the same material as the bracelet, leather. He could even tell that a slight, constant black aura surrounded her, an aura that made you shudder.

The boy's mouth opened in an exaggeratedly large way, his eyes followed it and only a few sounds came out from between his throat, as if he were trying to form words. His mother smiled almost imperceptibly.

"It is an iron sword of the river stigio, only a son of Hades would be able to use it." Explain

"By ... why a sword exactly?"

"Because your father was afraid you would face something. The demigods always face different dangers and since I made it clear that maybe we would never see each other again, he wanted to make sure you had something to defend yourself with." His eyes looked at a point on the ceiling, his mother always did that when something caused her melancholia.

"Umm, but ... I really need a sword here in, uh, this world?" Severus asked moving the sword gently. He was surprised that it did not cost him so much to lift her, with that size he thought he would end up throwing her to the floor. "There are no monsters here." He affirmed, after a moment, but his eyes moved nervously going from the sword to the floor. "Not mother?"

Eileen tightened her lips and looked down at the sword. "You never know son, and as I said before, it was a gift from your father. I thought it was fair that I gave it to you before you left to Hogwarts" Severus did not want to speak because his mother still seemed to think his answer." Besides, these swords are very powerful against all kinds of monsters, the magical world is dangerous, son. So better to be safe than sorry." Eileen finished, her arguments were enough to convince him. Also the bracelet is very easy to hide and practice. Not to mention it was a really amazing sword.

He returned Dérma to his 'original' form. It was actually more practical than anyone would believe, immediately the leather was wrapped around his wrist.

"And this is a gift from me." Severus opened his eyes even more than when he discovered the sword. A gift from his mother outside his birthday was even stranger than a gift from his father. As strange as it sounds. Eileen gave him a book bigger than those who asked for their classes at Hogwarts, with almost two inches of thick and a thick cap of bright red lining with golden letters supposed the book was a true antiquity. A very valuable one

He read the title right away. He read the title right away !. There were no lyrics mixing among others or leaping in a confused way, he really read the title in a easy way.

Greek mythology

"This is written in..."

"In ancient Greek, yes." Eileen nodded. "You can read and speak Greek naturally, your dyslexia works that way."

"I can also talk about it?" He murmured reviewing the first pages of the book. As the title could read at a speed that Severus could only see in his smarter companions.

"What does Dérma mean, Severus?" Eileen asked

"Leather..." Responded absently, only when his mother smiled satisfied realized that his brain had translated the word automatically. "Whoa." It was the only thing that occurred to him to say.

That day he put aside his long-awaited wand and his new potion textbooks for a sword that ended up embedded in the wall in a moment of emotion and a book that told him about a strange entity called Chaos that created the planet Earth. He was not a normal child and now he was not a normal magician either

The next day Severus decided that he really wanted to learn to use his great sword. The problem is that her mother was very good with the ingredients and the wand, but she could only teach him how to properly cut vegetables. Nor could he ask someone else for help, basically because did not know anyone who handled the sword and was willing to help a free eleven-year-old brat.

So without many options, he left for the forest with only his bracelet wrapped around his wrist and his new book in the other hand.

He realized that the sword really must be very magical, since there was no way he could hold it and balance it with the simplicity he showed the day before. Not when he had to change the book of hand constantly because his little arms would get tired.

He arrived at the small clearing next to the stream where the water from all his town came from. An advantage of this hidden place is that nobody was interested in entering the forest, which meant that space was all his.

He left the book near a tree very carefully so as not to get it dirty with something. If it is a gift from his mother he would keep it as if it were gold.

Unveiling Dérma (he had already grown accustomed to calling her a kind of person) he simply kept the first few minutes adjusting the handle between his fingers, looking for a position that was comfortable and allowed him to move the sword without much difficulty.

Severus thought it would be a good way to start. However, after arranging it conveniently in his hands it did not occur to him how to continue.

"If I used a sword that would mean that I would have to learn to thrust, to cut and ram with it." With that thought he approached the nearest tree, with a thick and fairly straight trunk, so it would not be difficult to use Dérma to attack.

He fan the sword to the right of the arbolo with both hands, with quite firm grip. His wrists flexed looking for a point where he could use more strength.

When Severus crash the sword against the tree, because what he did was a crash, immediately his wrists folded back quickly, causing great pain and releasing the sword to the floor to be able to straighten them again. The tree barely and had a small badly made mark, because due to its bad handling the edge was hardly ever nailed to the wood.

He corrected mentally every mistake he had. Wrists very badly bent, had not held the handle with enough firmness and the force that executed was not correct.

He picked up the sword and resumed it. This time squeezing his fingers on his leather handle. He fanned it much closer to the tree and hit it. The blow was not strong enough to leave a mark, it had been straight, Severus made a face and scolded himself mentally for having used so much force in his first attempt, that had caused him to almost break his wrist.

Continued giving small lunges to the sides of the tree, concentrating on giving it precisely and that the sword did not lose its initial position. The strength with which he had begun hardly increased.

After repeating the process for about fifteen minutes his arms got tired, he decided to return Dérma to its original shape to relieve them of the weight. Although it was not difficult for her to bear it for being Hades's son, it did not mean that her skinny arms could hold her for so long.

Leaning on the same tree he had been trying to cut, he opened the book with an odd care in it. He really liked it, the pages were white and very bright sheets full of images and illustrations. Severus' black eyes lit up as he observed the great illustration of a man in black robes amid flames and skeletons.

His father.

He spent the rest of the morning alternating between the ancient book of mythology and the same cutting movement with his sword. For every twenty minutes of reading he practiced ten in the tree. He stayed that way for at least three hours when his stomach began to bother him because of hunger.

After all, he had got up at eight in the morning and left without having breakfast. His mother was not going to question him because when his father was at home he used to escape to the surroundings of the forest for most of the day, although if he found out that he had left without eating he would get a good one.

He rolled Dérma definitively on his wrist. Severus would not be able to give a lame mouse with the sword, but at least I had left a couple of well-made scratches on the tree.

"Severus!" Lily's voice stopped him before entering his house. The girl stood before him looking very agitated, agitated in the way she looked very surprised. Maybe his mother had told him so well that he was born in another world. "You do not know what I discovered this morning!" She said opening his hands dramatically.

"No, not really." Severus answered simply, although he immediately corrected himself. "What happened?"

"When I woke up this morning and went down to the kitchen to eat, nobody had even woken up, huh. An owl pecked gently at the window, when I opened it he gave me a letter." She said almost so quickly that Severus took a moment to understand him.

"A letter?" The dark haired kid's mouth contracted in a confused grimace. Maybe he got a second letter from Hogwarts. Was that possible?

"Yes, yes." Lily cut him off and immediately his expression of surprise returned. "I could not help thinking that it was for me, for the magic school. And if it was, but it was not for me, it was for Tuni."

Severus narrowed his eyes trying to remember that name, when if brain process it his eyes opened wide. It did not fit in his head for a girl, even ten years old, to receive a letter of Hogwarts.

Seeing the boy's printing face, Lily hastened to follow his story. "You see, it turns out that our parents sent a letter to the principal asking if Tuni can to enter Hogwarts next to me."

"But that's impossible ..." He mumbled more to himself

"Exactly, the letter said that they could not allow a person who could not handle magic to enter. Even in the letter sent by my father she said that she could eventually learn between classes." She finished speaking. Looked at Severus with expectant eyes waiting for his answer.

"Well umm ..." Severus moving his eyes through the open air thinking about everything she had said. "To begin with, even if a muggle went to Hogwarts he could not learn magic."

"Muggle?"

"Yes, you know." he explained.- That is the name of those who do not have magic.

"Oh." Lily blinked. They both remained in a deep silence, none had finished completely assimilating what Petunia had tried to do. However something in Severus' mind had fit perfectly

"That explains it then" murmured

"What explains?" Asked even more confused Lily.

"Why Petunia insults you so much." Seeing that Lily seemed to understand even less continued. "she envies you Lily, she is jealous."

"Jealous?" She asked without being able to believe it. "Jealous for why exactly? ."

"From you go to Hogwarts, that you can do magic. She calls you a phenomenon and a monster because she seeks consolation for the fact that she will never be able to do what you do. And that letter is proof that he wants to try to be like you."

The redhead remained silent for quite some time, looked at the floor intensely. His mouth became different grimaces and his hands tightened the edge of his coat. He let out an emotional sigh of exhaustion.

"I'll ... I'll go home now. Yes." She said, but Severus thought she talked more to the air than to him "My parents must be waking up, they still do not see the letter and well ... I think I should talk to Tuni. See you Severus."

"See ..." He whispered. Lily had left in a hurry. He thought that maybe it was because she could not believe that she sister had any negative feelings towards her, it hurts that the human being was really full of negative feelings, he longed for what he could not have and was filled with hatred at the fact of feeling overcome.

Blink. Definitely it must be his father's fault his macabre thoughts at eleven.


End file.
